First Time For Everything
by iPodInsanity
Summary: I apologise profusely for the whole filly/colt/mare thing last time I posted this. See, I have Ponify on my computer and I didn't notice how it said those things... Universally embarrassed. Alright! Let's start over. Parent!lock John and Sherlock's daughter has her first 'time of the month' incident. DISCLAIMER: BBC, Mofftiss, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle own the characters.
1. JFC I'm Going To Murder Ponify

**Author's note: Alright so I imagine Natasha is about 7 years younger than Hamish, so Hamish is 19 and Natasha is 12. This fic is mostly through the Power of Texting. WHOO. John's texts are in italics, and the times the texts were received are in bold and underlined.  
**

* * *

**5:39 P.M.**  
_I'm on my way home now._  
John. Help. -Sh  
**5:40 P.M.**  
_What is it? Are you alright? Is Tasha alright?_  
**5:41 P.M.**  
Well, I'm fine. Natasha... I wouldn't say she's exactly perfect. -SH  
_What did she do?_  
**5:42 P.M.**  
_What did you do?!_  
**5:43 P.M. **

I assure you, I didn't do anything. Nature did it. Women have their times of need. It seems Natasha's started today. -SH  
**5:44 P.M.**  
_Oh, goodness. Alright, I'll pick some things up at Tesco. How is she?_  
**5:45P.M.**  
She had me pick her up from school. She was crying, but when she stopped she told me why, and promptly started crying again. I told her it was perfectly normal, that she's healthy, but she yelled at me. Now we've gotten past that part, and she's sitting in her purple shorts and a sweatshirt that has the hood pulled over her head on the couch. She's on her laptop but occasionally she peeks over the screen to glare at me. -SH  
**5:46 P.M.**  
_Well, this is going to be fun. What do you want for dinner?_  
I'll make some risotto. Pick up some asparagus at Tesco, also? -SH  
_Fantastic._  
**5:57 P.M.** Incoming call from John:  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, dear, do you think I should get tampons or pads..?"  
"How should I know? I'm not female."  
"OH MY GOD, DAD. WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?! YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GO PUT IT IN THE NEWSPAPER." John heard Natasha yell from the background, followed shortly by a door-slam.  
"Honey, that doesn't answer our question," Sherlock calls down the hallway.  
A muffled but surely yelled, "PADS." Is all John hears before Sherlock hangs up to start dinner and tell Hamish why he was woken up from his nap by his sister.  
"First teen?" An old lady in the aisle asks.  
"Well, first _girl_ teenager," John replies, adding the box to his basket.  
"Oh, dear. You thought the boy was bad? Get ready for a whole 'lotta somethin' else. Good luck, dearie." The woman patted John's arm as she waddled past him.  
"Yay."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This idea was strange, but it occurred to me in a dream. I don't know where my dreams are. Once I dreamt my teacher was Hank Green. I used to be afraid to publish a fanfic here, and this is my first Sherlock one, but the authors and readers and reviewers always seem so nice! I may or may not write about John giving the box/explaining to Natasha everything, it I have time. =) AND, again, I apoligise for my Ponify. jfc that stuff is everywhere. *facepalm***


	2. The Box

John walked up the front steps of the house he and Sherlock owned. Four bedroom, two bath, and a backyard complete with a pool and a hot tub had seemed a bit excessive when they first bought it, but it proved to be exactly what they needed when Natasha came along and Hamish grew up a bit.

John walked into the kitchen, pulling The Box out, and stuffing something else into his pocket.

"Hello," Sherlock said, leaning away from the stove to kiss John as he set down the bags.

"Hey," He responds, that little smile on his face he gets every time Sherlock kisses him.

"You know, Dad, you should be used to kissing him by now. You've been married for almost 21 years." Hamish remarked, swiveling the bar stool at the breakfast bar he was seated at.

"Yeah, well, you should be used to me kissing him since you've been watching it happen for almost 20 years," Sherlock replied. He washed the asparagus John brought home and chopped it. "How are we going to go about this?"

"I have some ideas; I'll be fine." The blonde whispered.

"Alright. Hal, just stir this around. I'll be back in a bit, you can call me earlier if you have issues. I want to watch it." Sherlock handed the spoon to his son. John rolled his eyes before the two headed off towards their daughter's room.

John knocked on the door as his husband hid behind him. "Honey, can I come in?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." was the muffled response.

John opened the door and kept open a sliver so Sherlock could see what was happening. "Hey, Daddy told me you had a bad day. I have something for you, hoped it could help." He pulled a king size Hershey's milk chocolate bar out of his pocket, and set The Box in his hand down. I'm sure you've looked something up in all the hours you've spent on the computer." John nodded towards The Box, and Natasha slightly nodded her head.

She took the candy bar, pointedly ignoring The Box. "Yeah okay whatever thanks."

John hugged her with one arm and kissed the top of her head. "Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes." He got up and Sherlock stepped back so he could open the door to get out. As soon as the door closed, Sherlock pulled his husband into his arms.

"I love when you're perfect with our children," He said.

"Yeah, well, I love you," John kissed him, but they were forced to part when a 'Dad!' was called from the kitchen.

"I love you, too," The younger man whispered, kissing John once more before stepping away and calling, "Coming, Hal!"

* * *

**_SCREAMS._ I started writing this on Thursday, but I had a car ride trip today to the beach. I hope you liked it, and reviews are welcome. :D :D :D**


End file.
